The Dark Elements
by revocableend16
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Ponyville until Twilight Sparkle meets a confused pony in the Everfree Forest. The pony has no recollection of how he got there and learns that he has a special Power. Now he must learn to control that power so he can defeat the dark forces that are taking control of Equestria and himself and protect his new and old friends. Rated T just incase
1. Awakening Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony Fim it belongs to Hasbro and lauren Faust and the Hub all rights reserved.**

* * *

**Awakening:**

**Gary's House **

** "Hang on Chris ****I'm coming don't let go." Said Gary. (a guy with Black Hair and a red T-shirt with Camouflage Shorts.)**

**"I'm not planning on doing that so can you please hurry up." said Chris. (A guy with Reddish blackish hair and a Black Hoodie with green shorts with goggles on and his hands hanging onto a wall in Gary's living room.)**

** "Where did this swirling Hole come from anyway? It just randomly appeared in your living room as if by some magic and it is freaking huge."Said Chris.**

** "****I don't know man but I have a bad feeling about where it will take us or if it will kill us." said Gary. **

**"What are you guys doing... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Said Tina. (A Girl with blond hair who is wearing a blue shirt and jeans with a cap that says magic on it and lives right next door to Gary's house ****and was in the bathroom when the portal suddenly opened. As Tina walked in exclaiming she was pulled in by the portal crashing into Gary and knocking Chris into it to. All three of them started to scream as they fell in and hoped they wouldn't meet their end.)**

**Ponyville, Library **

**"Spike did you send my letter to the princess yet about my new discovery on magic."said Twilight Sparkle.(I don't need to explain who she is) **

**"No not yet Twilight I'm still cleaning up the library like you asked earlier." Said Spike.(Not explaining)**

** "Ok Spike well I'm going to meet up with Rainbow Dash I'll be back later and when your done you can take a break." Said Twilight.**

** "Really thanks Twilight see you later. Now I have a chance to go see Rarity today." Said Spike. **

**"Hey Twilight I got your mail for you." said Derpy(A Gray Crossed eyed pegasus who has bubbles for a cutie mark) **

**"Thank you Derpy bye and have a nice day."said Twilight. (She placed the package on her desk inside the library and went to go meet up with Rainbow Dash and see what she needed.)**

**Ponyville, Ponyville Square.  
**

** "Hey Rainbow, did you**** want to tell me something?"said Twilight.**

** "I want to show you something I found while practicing my moves for the Wonderbolts." Said Rainbow. (They both leave and go to where Rainbow found the mysterious object.)**

**"So your telling me the thing you found looks like an element of harmony."said Twilight.**

** "Yeah while flying over the ****everfree forest I saw something and so I checked it out and when I look at it it looked like and element only a little darker."said Rainbow. **

**"Thats interesting I will have to look into this to see if there was another element that was not mentioned in the story." said Twilight.**

** (As Twilight walked she bumped into a confused unicorn.) "Sorry are you ok miss" Said Twilight.**

** "Yeah I'm fine just a little shocked and confused." Said the unicorn. (As she looked up at Twilight her eyes widened and she ran away.) **

**"That was weird and a little rude. She seemed really lost though I hope she is ok. "Said Twilight. (They continued to walk until they got to the location where the item was which was the ever free forest.)**

**Everfree Forest**

** "Its over there. I didn't touch it because it gives off this weird feeling." said Rainbow. **

**"It does look like a Element of harmony and it seems to be giving off a high concentration of magic. said Twilight. (Twilight used her horn to pick up the Crown shaped jewelry it reacted and started glowing brighter until a swirling portal opened up and out fell a red earth pony with a yin-yang symbol cutie mark)**

**"What is that thing and something fell out of it and it looks like a pony!" Said Twilight. **

**"I got him!" said Rainbow. (She flew at incredible speeds and caught the pony before he went splat onto the ground) **

**"Who do you think this is and where did he come from and where did that strange vortex come from?" said Twilight trying to understand what just happened. **

**"I don't know but we should take him back to ponyville with us pronto." said Rainbow. **

**"Yeah your right he is unconcious and maybe he can tell us where that portal came from. You think you can carry him to ponyville?"said Twilight.**

** "No problem I can carry this guy back and forth 100 times in 5 minutes no stress." said rainbow. (They both rushed back to Ponyville to allow the pony to recover and question him.)  
**

**Ponyville, Library **

** "Ugh where am I. What is this place. Why ****can't I remember any thing and I only seem to remember my name." said Gary **

**"Hey your awake. Twilight he woke come up here. Hi my name is Spike and I'm a dragon. What's your name?" said Spike. **

**"Uhhh My name is Gary and I'm apparently a pony." said Gary. "What do you mean apparently a pony?" said spike. **

**"I don't know I can't remember anything about myself but my name." Said Gary. **

**"Thats strange" said Spike.**

** "Hello there uhhh"... "Gary"... "Gary thank you Spike, how are you feeling?"said Twilight.**

** "A bit dizzy and my head hurts but not a lot and I can't seem to remember anything but my name." said Gary.**

** "Huh thats weird I guess I'll have to delve into this later as i have to research that crown I found and tell the princess of of the crown and what happened. "Hey Gary would like get a tour of the town after you get some more rest." said Twilight.**

** "Sure" Said Gary.**

**"Oh! Where are my manners, My Name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm a student of Princess Celestia Co-Ruler of Equestria."**

**"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Twilight Sparkle." Said Gary.**

* * *

**(End Of Chapter) Thanks to Blazing Inferno 65 I have decided to fix this Chapter. And hope you guys like it cause I'm new to writing fan fictions and that you R&R and give me your opinion on how I could make this story better. Thank you Bye.**


	2. Ponyville Reunion pt1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony Fim it belongs to Hasbro and lauren Faust and the Hub all rights reserved.**

* * *

**Ponyville Reunion pt.1:**

**Ponyville, Library **

**"_I wonder what happened to me and why cant I remember anything? I really feel like I don't belong here and I feel out of place." Thought Gary._**

**"Is something bothering you?" Said Spike.**

**"No I'm fine Spike no need to worry about me." Said Gary.**

**"Ok well breakfast is ready and Twilight told me to come and get you, she is waiting for you downstairs in the Library." Said Spike.**

**"Ok just give me a few minutes to be ready to come down stairs." Said Gary.**

**"See you downstairs then." Said Spike leaving the room.**

**(5 minutes later.)**

**"Wow this looks really good who made this wonderful breakfast?" Said Gary.**

**"Spike made all the food you see here." Said Twilight.**

**(She looks at Gary who has a ****surprised expression on his face and giggles at his expression.)**

**"Wow for a little guy he can cook up some nice food he has a real good talent there." Said Gary.**

**"Yeah thats why Spike is my number one assistant I can always count on him to back me up."(2 minutes later.)"So are you ready to go meet my friends and get a nice tour of ponyville." Said Twilight.**

**"Sure it would be nice to meet your friends and thank you." Said Gary.**

**"Thank you for what?" Said Twilight.**

**"For you both taking me in and helping me out and helping me to try and regain my memories." Said Gary.**

**"Oh well it is our pleasure it is always the right thing to do to help one in need. Oh before I forget Spike can you please send this letter to the princess for me." Said Twilight. (She passes him a scroll.)**

**"On it Twilight." Said Spike. (He breathes fire on the scroll and it disappears.)**

**"Why did he just burn the letter you asked him to send." Said Gary.**

**"My fire has magic and I can use it to send letters to Princess Celestia." Said Spike.**

**"Wow thats is very useful ability." Said Gary.**

**"Yeah I know its better then sending a messenger." Said Twilight.**

**"Well shall we go on the tour now" Said Gary.**

**"Yea lets go." Said Twilight **

**(They Both leave.)**

**Ponyville, Ponyville Square  
**

**"This is Ponyville Square, it is quite busy during this time. There are many markets around town selling various products to ponies. My friend Applejack often sells her apples here from her apple farm known as Sweet Apple Acres, the farm owns one of the most best tasting apples I**** have ever tasted." Said Twilight.**

**"Why thanks Twi" Said a Orange Earth Pony with a brown Stetson, blond mane and tail and three apples for a Cutie Mark.**

**"Oh, hi Applejack I was just mentioning you to Gary as you can see he is new here and also doesn't remember anything about himself but his own name." Said Twilight.**

**"Really that's mighty strange that y'all can't remember anythin" Said Applejack.**

**"Yeah I know it bothers me to not know anything about my past, I really hope it comes back to me." Said Gary.**

**"Well it was nice meeting y'all but i have to get back to work selling these here apples I'll talk to y'all later and might even give you a tour of my farm later when I got the time for it." Said Applejack.**

**"Nice meeting you to and thank you bye." (Applejack leaves and Gary starts to walk away until he realizes Twilight isn't moving.)"Hey Twilight are you all right." **

**(She snaps out of her thoughts)"Oh sorry Gary just thinking about something." Said Twilight.**

**"Oh well ok then. So where to next then Twilight." Said Gary.**

**"We'll I'm planning on taking you to sugar cube corner to show you our local sweets bakery and meet my friend Pinkie Pie. I must tell you though she can be a bit annoying and hyper in the beginning but she is a really friendly and nice pony who makes a great friend." Said Twilight.**

**"Ok sounds fun I guess." Said Gary nervously.**

**Ponyville, Sugar Cube Corner  
**

**"Well here we are Sugar Cube Corner home of Ponyvilles tasty treats." Said Twilight.**

**(Gary Stares at the Bakery with Amazement because it looks like a real Gingerbread House that gives Gary a craving for GingerBreads.)"Wow This looks amazing." Said Gary.**

**"I know want to go in and take a look at what they have to offer." Said Twilight.**

**(He nods his head and they both go inside the bakery. As they enter Gary looks around and notices a couple of ponies inside either eating sweets or Talking while waiting for their order to be done, But what really catches his attention is the Pink Mare with a pink cotton candy shaped mane and tail and a excited look on her face as she sees Twilight while filling orders at a surprisingly fast rate. And in a second she is next to them talking to Twilight which makes Gary flinch on her speed and how she pulled it off.)**

**"Hiya Twilight what brings you here." Said the Pink Mare.**

**"Hi Pinkie I'm here just giving our new guest a tour of ponyville." Said Twilight. **

** (As Pinkie hears this and looks at Gary with a really excited look on her face which makes him feel uncomfortable and soonest her mouth to speak)"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! MynameisPinkiePieI'mabakerandaexcellentpartythr owerandgoodfriendtoeverypony intownandit issonicetomeetyouandIwouldli ketowelcomeyoutoponyvillewit hasuperificpartyitwillbesofu nandtherewillbealotofgamesan dmusicandTastytreats!" Said Pinkie Really Fast as she ran off.**

**(Gary just stands there frozen with his eye twitching and his mind processing what the hyper pink mare had just said before zipping off really fast until Twilight snaps him out of it while Giggling uncontrollably.)"You ok there Gary you look a little shocked?" Said Twilight still giggling.****  
**

**"You did not just see what she just did its nearly impossible." Said Gary.**

**"Trust me Gary you get used to it and just brush it off as Pinkie being Pinkie." Said Twilight.**

**"Oh I almost forgot whats your name!" Said Pinkie Seemingly popping out of nowhere making Gary Flinch.**

**"Oh um My name is Gary." Said Gary feeling uncomfortable.**

**"Pinkie Your making him feel uncomfortable." Said Twilight still holding a smile on her face.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Gary Its Just that not many new ponies are visiting anymore so i got really excited when I saw you." Said Pinkie feeling Bad for scaring Gary.**

**"Its okay Pinkie I don't mind it at all I just will have to get used to it." Said Gary.**

**"Okie-Dokie-Lokie well I have a party to plan." Said Pinkie vanishing leaving a baffled Twilight and Gary.**

**"How did she-" Said Gary before being cutoff.**

**"Lets just go." Said a still surprised Twilight.**

**"Uhh ok where to next then Twilight?" Said Gary.**

**"Well we could go visit my friend Rarity." Said Twilight.**

**(As they walked a Unicorn Mare Walked over to them.)**

**"Umm do you know where I am sir?" Said the mare feeling really awkward from talking to him.**

**"You are in Ponyville miss." Said Gary. (As he spoke the Blue Unicorn Mare eyes just widened then said something that shocked Gary.)**

**"Gary is that you?" Said the Mare.**

**(End Of Chapter)**

* * *

**Well ****I am done with this chapter and hope you all like it and I hope someone may be willing to help me with Applejacks accent because I cant write in a southern accent so i need help, so if you are willing to help please tell me. And as always R&R and tell me any flaws and what could be done to improve this story. Thank You Bye. (If you cant read what pinkie says it says "****My name is Pinkie Pie I'm a baker and a excellent party thrower and good friend to everypony in town and it is so nice to meet you and I would like to welcome you to ponyville with a superific party it will be so fun and there will be alot of games and music and Tasty Treats!")**


	3. Ponyville Reunion pt2:

**Ponyville Reunion pt.2:**

**Ponyville, Sugar Cube Corner**

**"Uhh do I know you from somewhere." Said Gary**

**"It's me Tina don't you remember me?"Said Tina (He shakes his head and she starts looking a little sad and Gary tries to explain.)**

**"I'm sorry if I can't remember you Tina but I seem to have Amnesia. I only seem to be able to remember my name and when I woke up after being found by Twilight." Said Gary.**

**(Twilight stares at the mare for a while before realizing something and then saying.)"Hey your that mare that ran away after I asked you if you we're ok." Said Twilight.**

**"Oh um sorry about that but I was just surprised when I saw you because I've never seen a talking pony before." Said Tina sheepishly.**

**"What do you mean a talking pony your a pony and your talking?" Said Twilight confused.**

**"Before I answer that did where did you find Gary?" Said Tina.**

**"I found him in the forest he appeared out of a pinkish vortex in the sky so I decided to take him in and take care of him while finding out what happened to him, but can't because of his amnesia so I wanted to jog his memory so he can remember." Said Twilight.**

**"Uhh why didn't you tell me I fell out of a vortex Twilight." Said Gary.**

**"Sorry I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might Panic.****" Said Twilight a little embarrassed**

**"Anyways the reason why I asked because the same thing happened to me. I just happened to appear earlier then Gary." Said Tina.**

**"So then how come you kept your memories and Gary lost his." Said Twilight.**

**"I don't really know But while I went through it I felt something was pulling away inside my head but it stopped after I came out of it." Said Tina.**

**"So that must mean that who ever created the portal must have wanted to take your memories for some reason but wasn't fast enough to do so." Said Twilight.**

**"Why would someone want my memories and bring me here." Said Gary.**

**"I don't know why but if you want your memory back you will have to find out who stole them from you." Said Twilight.**

**"Anyways, to answer your question Twilight. The reason I was surprised to see you and never seen a talking pony before is because-" Said Tina before fainting.**

**"Oh my goodness what happened to her." Said Twilight**

**"I don't know but I think she needs to see a doctor, I suggest that we take her to a hospital." Said Gary while picking up the unconscious mare a putting her on his back before galloping off.**

**Ponyville, Ponyville hospital.**

**"I don't know what's wrong with her it's as if whatever made her pass out is gone so she should be waking up soon." Said Nurse Redheart a white pony with a light pink mane and a Red Cross with hearts as a cutiemark.**

**"Thank you Miss Redheart for your assistance." Said Twilight.**

**"Your welcome and the doctor will be here momentarily." Said Nurse Redheart before leaving.**

**"What do you think made her pass out like that before she could explain what's going on." Said Gary**

**"I don't know but we will ask her when she wakes up." Said Twilight.**

**"Hey Twilight what's going on I saw you entering the Hospital and was wondering what happened." Said Rainbow Dash.**

**"Who is this Twilight." Said Gary.**

**"This is one of my best friends Rainbow Dash but we call her Rainbow." Said Twilight.**

**"Hey your that pony that fell out of the weird thing that appeared in the sky, glad to see you are finally awake so I can ask you why we're you falling out of the sky." Said Rainbow.**

**"Sorry I can't help you there I lost my memories and don't know anything about me but my own name." Said Gary.**

**"Oh well that's to bad then." Said Rainbow.**

**"Uhh who is that behind you by the way." Said Gary.**

**(Upon mentioning the pony she squeaked really quietly and hid her face behind her mane.)**

**"Oh this is Fluttershy she is really Shy especially around new people." Said Rainbow.**

**"Hello Fluttershy my name is Gary and it is nice to meet you." Said Gary trying not to scare her.**

**"Umm.. Hello... My name is Fluttershy." Said Fluttershy very quietly and barely audible.**

**(5 minutes later)**

**"Well it was nice talking to you Fluttershy" Said Gary.**

**"I've never seen Fluttershy open up to someone so fast." Said Twilight to Rainbow.**

**"I know even I had trouble getting her to open up to me when we were fillies." Said Rainbow to Twilight.**

**"We'll it was nice talking to you Gary but I have to go and take care of the animals." Said Fluttershy.**

**"Ok then see you later Fluttershy." Said Gary waving to Fluttershy.**

**"Hello there I'm Tina's doctor I just came to let you know she will be out shortly to see all of you." Said Tina's Doctor.**

**"Ok thank you Doctor." Said Gary.**

**(Tina Walks in looking confused)**

**"Are you ok Tina you don't seem alright." Said Gary.**

**"I'm fine just a little headache." Said Tina.**

**"Do you know what could have caused you to pass out like that." Said Twilight.**

**"I don't know I just felt something eating at my head like when I was falling through the Portal." Said Tina**

**"You came from a portal just like the way Gary did." Said Rainbow.**

**"Yeah but for some reason I can't seem to remember what happened before that its just a blur to me now. I think that same magic from before is still taking my memory of things very slowly." Said Tina.**

**"That's weird I think some pony is trying to make you forget your past. The question is why would some pony do that?" Said Twilight**

**?,?, 1:45 P.M.**

**"You got her memory before she could explain to him what is going on? Said a large shadowy figure.**

**"Yes master I have completed the task you have asked of me. Said a smaller shadowy figure.**

**Good then my Plan is falling into place and Equestria Shall be mine to rule over again. Said the Shadowy Figure before its eyes flashed a red color and disappeared with the smaller figure.**

**(End Of Chapter.)**

* * *

**Heres another chapter I hope you all like how the story progresses and I am always open to suggestions and that you leave any reviews on what you think of the story and how I should improve. Also I would like to say that I don't have a computer that I have 100% access to so chapters may take a long time to post. Goodbye and I hope you all are enjoying the story. **


	4. Party On!

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter from now on.**

* * *

**Party On!**

**Po****nyville, Library**

**"****I live in this library which is perfect because I love to study and practice my magic by learning spells from the books in here. Tina, I also would like you to feel welcome since you don't have a place to stay, so if you need anything, the kitchens over there, the washroom is upstairs with the bedrooms, my study is over there so if you need me I will be in there most of the time, and This is my assitant and good friend Spike." Said Twilight.**

**"Hi nice to meet you whats your name." Said Spike.**

**"I'm Tina and its a pleasure to meet you Spike." Said Tina**

**(Gary is sitting in a chair watching the scene play out, But he starts to hear something in his mind but brushes it off as nothing.)**

**"Are you okay Gary you look like your in a trance." Said Twilight, with a concerned look on he face.**

**"It's nothing I'm just thinking about whats going on and how did all of this happen." Said Gary.**

**(As they where talking a loud belching sound came from Spike and a Scroll appeared from his mouth.)**

**"How did he just do that?" Asked Tina, suprised and a little disgusted.**

**"His fire has magic and I use it to communicate with my mentor who is the princess of Equestria. Speaking of the princess she wants me to go to Canterlot to show her what I found." Said Twilight.**

**"So When are you planning on leaving?" Asked Gary.**

**"I'll be preparing my things and head out to canterlot tommorow morning." Said Twilight. (She Frowned and looked at Gary and Tina.)**

**"Sorry to be leaving you guys like this, but I can ask one of my friends to help you guys out." Said Twilight Apologetically.**

**"Don't Worry Twilight we will be fine." Said Gary Reassuringly.**

**"Ok but before we do anything else would you guys like to come to Sugarcube Corner with me." Said Twilight.**

**"Ok lets go." Said Tina.**

**"Heh-heh... Um okay." Said Gary nervously.**

**"Wait Twilight, you think we should tell her about Pinkies HyperActive personality." Said Gary.**

**"She'll be fine." Said Twilight Waving a hoof and chuckling.**

**Ponyville, SugarCube Corner**

**"I Think they are closed Twilight its dark in there." Said Gary.**

**"Just go in." Said Tina.**

**(As they walked in it was pitch black and Nopony could see anything, Then Suddenly the Lights turned on...)**

**"SUPRISE!" Said a large group of ponies**

**(This had caused Tina and Gary to become frieghtened only to relax afterwards.)**

**"Woah thats alot of Ponies, which is more than i could imagine for this place to hold and I cant believe I forgot about the party ." Said Gary really suprised with his jaw on the floor.**

**"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me there would be a party I love parties there really fun." Said Tina quite very energetically similarly to Pinkie Pie.**

**(As Tina speaks a certain pink ponys ears raise and makes there way over to them in a flash.)**

**"You really like my party, thank you and my name is Pinkie pie, its nice to meet you Tina and I just love making new friends and meeting new ponies and making ponies smile and..." Said Pinkie Quite Rapidly.**

**(20 minutes Later.)**

***Wow Pinkie can talk for a long time.* Thought Gary listening to Tina and Pinkies Conversation.**

**"So how are you enjoying the party Gary. Pinkie Pie usually throws the best parties and they are really fun." Said Twilight.**

**"Its nice and Im having a really great time and I met alot of new ponies." Said Gary.**

**"Well its good to see you are having fun. There is also someone I want you to meet, She is one of my friends but couldnt make it because she was busy with something but should be here soon." Said Twilight.**

**(A white unicorn in a dress and grey pegusas emrege into the party with a brown stallion who dissappears in the crowd of ponies with the pegasus. The white unicorn walks over to Gary and Twilights position.)**

**"Sorry to be late but I was very busy. Better late than never." Said the unicorn in a Sophisticated Tone.**

**"Oh hi Rarity I was just talking about you to Gary._ *To Gary*. _This is Rarity she is one of my friends and a very generous and kind pony. Said Twilight.**

**"Its a pleasure to meet you darling." Said Rarity.**

**"Its nice to meet you too and you look amazing and my name is Gary." Said Gary in awe from her dress.**

**(As Gary said that Spike gave him a hard Glare from the corner.)**

**"Why thank you I made the dress myself." Said Rarity.**

**"Oh you really made it yourself." Said Gary impressed.**

**"I own a dressmaking boutique and dressmaking is my passion. I could even make something for you if you want." Said Rarity.**

**"Nah its okay im fine." Said Gary.**

**"Oh but I insist in making one for you and that is my offer to you darling." Said Rarity Batting her eyelashes.**

**(After 2 minutes of trying to decline the offer Gary sighs in defeat.)**

**"Ok Fine you can make me something." Said Gary in defeat.**

**"Oh don't you worry I will make sure you have 100% Satisfaction." Said Rarity a little Triumphantly.**

**"Well ok then I see you two are acquainted so how about we enjoy the rest of the party." Said Twilight.**

**(They walked off and the party continued. 2 Hours passed and Pinkie Pie and Tina were having a blast dancing and playing games. Rainbow Dash coaxed Fluttershy from a corner to help her enjoy the party before doing some impressive moves on the dancefloor. Gary stayed off the dancefloor until Pinkie and Tina convinced him to. AppleJack and Rarity were talking about something. Twilight was going crazy flailing evrywhere on the dancefloor. Spike was talking to a couple of fillies and having fun with some party games. Then the Party started to die out and tired Ponies started going home and left only the ****8 ponies and Spike there and they helped Pinkie clean.)**

**?,?, 7:30 P.M.:**

**"Enjoy yourself now My little Ponies for it shall be you last moments of fun." Said a Shadowy figure Chuckling evilly.**

**(A smaller figure walked in carrying something on its back.)**

**"I got him Master what would you like me to do with him" Said the smaller figure.**

**"Leave him there I have business to attend to and those little ponies should be expecting a new friend. Said the shadowy figure now laughing evilly.**

**Ponyville, SugarCube Corner**

**"Thank you guys for helping me clean up even though you really didn't have to." Said Pinkie Pie.**

**"Oh but we must its the right thing to do after all you did throw us this splendid party." Said Rarity.**

**"Ya and we all would like to repay the favor of throwing us a great party and all." Said AppleJack.**

**"Aww thanks guys you are the bestest most bestest friends in the world." Said Pinkie Somehow managing to stretch her arms and grab everyone into a group hug.**

**"Your Kinda crushing me Pinkie Pie." Said Gary Gasping for Air along with the other ponies.**

**"Ooops sorry." Said Pinkie Sheepishly.**

**(After they finish cleaning up they prepare to head home only to be stopped by a black coated pegasus with a reddish blackish mane and tail with a pair of flight goggles on his head who seems to be breathing rapidly.)**

**"Umm if y'all are here for the party y'all are a lil late." Said Applejack.**

**"Im**..*Gasp*** Here For...***Pant*** Gary and Tina. Said the black Pegasus before passing out and leaving everyone shocked and confused.**

**(They decided to carry him to the Library and as they did a small smile formed on his face before dissappearing.)**

**End Of Chapter.**

* * *

**Heres Chapter 4 and plz Read and Review as it would help improve and increase the story progress. Cya next Update..**


	5. Chapter 5

Im thinking About deleting this story

if you want me to keep it up and continue then I will continue it

and if you dont I'll end it

So leave a review or message me if you want to have me keep it or delete it


End file.
